Never Before
by MiNoRiTy5472
Summary: What will happen when Roxas meets the new boy, Axel, at his high school. Will they strike up a friendship? Something more? Or will Roxas be too flustered to do either?AU.Yaoi.Axel/Roxas slight Sora/Riku.Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1:The Meeting

**Chapter One:**

The red numbers on the alarm clock blinked brightly in the dark room. Roxas turned over and opened his eyes blearily. The numbers on his clock read 6:33 a.m. He shut his eyes again and tried to fall back asleep. Just as he did so though, he heard the doorknob turn and a figure bounded in, yelling.

"Oi! Roxas! Get up or we'll be late, and I'm not gonna be late again because of you!" Roxas moaned and turned over, pulling the covers tighter around him, trying to ignore the sing-song voice reverberating around his room. The figure leaped onto the bed, very much to Roxas's discomfort, and pulled the covers off of him, exposing his pajama clad body to the cold room.

"Ugh, Sora, you prat, lemme sleep five more minutes," Roxas mumbled into his pillow, attempting to pull back the sheets from Sora's grip.

"That's what you said yesterday and I was 15 minutes late," said Sora, still avoiding giving into to Roxas's attempts at taking back the covers.

Roxas finally sat up, frustrated, and said, "Oh, of course, you wouldn't want to be _late,_ late to snogging a certain someone?" He smirked at the pink blush creeping up his brother's face.

"Shut up! You just wish you had someone like Riku to meet up with at school," said Sora, sticking his tongue out at Roxas and jumping off the bed. Roxas ignored his last remark and stuck his tongue childishly back at Sora, and then fell lightly back onto the mattress.

Roxas lay on his bed for another moment before finally getting up and trudging into the bathroom.

By the time he got downstairs, after taking a quick shower and a change of clothes, Sora was sitting at the kitchen table gulping down a bowl of cereal.

Roxas didn't feel much like eating; so instead, he sat down at the little round table next to Sora and pulled a page of the newspaper towards him, perusing it uninterestingly.

Sora finished his breakfast and glanced at the large clock above the stove. It told him they had about 20 minutes until school started. Good, just enough time to meet Riku.

They left the house and got into the little white car at 7:05. Roxas was still half-asleep, which unnerved Sora slightly since he was the one driving, but he trusted him enough not to run them off the road.

Once they got to school, Sora immediately jumped out of the car, his spikey brown hair blowing in the breeze as he ran up the steps of the high school. Roxas watched him, from still inside of the car, run up to a tall boy with shoulder length silvery hair and throw his arms around him.

Roxas watched them for a few moments before stepping out of the car himself and heading up to the school.

"Don't be late to first class," Roxas said, lightly tapping Sora on the back with his knuckles.

"You're not one to talk," Sora said, turning and grinning, his arms still locked around Riku's neck.

"Don't worry, I'll get him to class on time," Riku said winking, and looking down at Roxas, his arms wrapped tightly around Sora's waist. Roxas nodded and set off to his own first class, leaving them to each other.

His day went as usual, nothing out of the ordinary. Boring teachers teaching boring things in boring classes. He managed to get a couple minutes sleep in Geometry, but was abruptly awoken when his teacher had thrown a question at him.

Nothing unusual happened until science class, his last bell.

Roxas walked inside of the classroom labeled _Physics, _lined with multiple two-seated tables and a teacher's desk at the front. He didn't even bother looking at the chalkboard to see what they were doing that day. He set his bag down next to his chair, sat down, and laid his head on the cool black slate table, closing his eyes.

The rest of the class settled noisily into their seats and then fell silent as the teacher stepped in front.

"Before we begin today, I'd like to introduce a new student," said the teacher. Roxas looked up and, having had his head on the table, hadn't noticed a boy standing in the shadows next to the old fashioned T.V.

He was very tall and thin with fiery spikey red, wild, hair, and two upside-down black triangles that looked as if they were tattoos, inked onto his pale face right below two bright emerald eyes. He was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans and a black sip-up jacket with the roman numerals _XIII_ written on it in light gray.

Roxas wondered how someone so odd looking could wear something so normal, but that thought was quickly pushed to the back of his mind as the boy's eyes suddenly looked up and locked with his own. Blue met green, and Roxas felt like the boy could see right through him, and as they continued to look at each other, he thought that the boy was perhaps smiling behind his unemotional face.

Roxas blushed and quickly looked away, choosing to instead inspect the graffiti on the side of the desk. The other boy's gaze had been very intriguing, yet so that it was nearly impossible for him to hold it.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" asked the teacher, looking slightly wary as she eyes his spikey hair.

"Yo, I'm Axel, A-X-E-L," he put his hand up to show recognition and then shoved it back into the pocket of his jacket, his eyes still wandering every so often back to Roxas's blonde head, which was still bend down so their eyes couldn't meet again.

The class murmured a hello then went quiet again, all of their eyes watching Axel.

"Alright then, Axel, you can sit next to," the teacher's eyes scanned the row of tables, most of which were full of students except, "Roxas," she said and pointed to the seat next to Roxas.

Roxas went pale as he heard her say his name. He looked up and his heart started to beat faster at the sight of the approaching boy. Axel sat down and set his bag down beside him, Roxas was very aware of the proximity of them but tried to ignore it.

The class was now over the apparent intriguing new student and was whispering to each other as the teacher started to write down notes onto the chalkboard, something to do with _how much weight would need to be attached to pulley x to get weight y up incline z_.

He didn't understand why he was getting so flustered at the appearance of this boy. He was just some weird kid with spikey hair and tattoos on his face, and creamy white skin Roxas had the urge to reach out and touch, wait…what? Roxas shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. They got new students coming all the time to his high school, why was this one so much different? But suddenly he heard a low husky voice next to him pull him out of his reverie.

"Hey, do you have a pencil I can borrow?" Roxas jumped and turned to see that it was Axel who had spoken.

"Oh, um, yeah hold on," he dug in his bag until he pulled out his pencil case. He was so nervous that he accidentally dropped the pencil as he tried to hand it to him.

"Oops," he said, embarrassed. He bent down to pick it up off the floor just at he same time as Axel did, and their heads banged together.

"Ow," Roxas said, rubbing his forehead, which throbbed painfully. He looked over at Axel who was doing the same.

"Sorry about that," said Roxas rather sheepishly, blushing again. And to his surprise Axel smiled and said, "No problem, thanks for the pencil."

Roxas couldn't concentrate the rest of the class, and was relieve when he heard the bell ring, signaling the end of the day.

"See you around, Roxas," said Axel, grinning back at Roxas as he walked out of the doorway and down the hall, now flooding with other students.

"Y-yeah," Roxas stuttered as he watched Axel's retreating back, wondering what in the world was happening to him.


	2. Chapter 2:Falling

**Author's Note:** Second chapter! WOOT! Hope you like it 3

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own the characters or any of that jank. But the story line n stuff IS mine.

**Chapter 2:**

Their lips crashed together, tongues exploring each other's warm mouths. A tangle of limbs fell back onto the bed, clinging to each other in a desperate attempt for dominance. Their lips moving against each other in rhythm, fiery red hair fell onto the blonde's flushed face as they kissed more fiercely. The other boy's pale hand fingered his belt buckle and then…

"Ah!" Roxas sat up suddenly in bed, cold sweat trickling down the back of his neck. He looked down and saw his hands were trembling. He clasped them together and brought his knees up to his chin, crossing his legs in the process.

He thought back to the dream, which had awoken him so abruptly, and blushed, furiously in his dark room. But then he frowned, concentrating hard, trying to remember…who had the other person been?

Feeling frustrated, he decided to just forget about it for now. He glanced over at the alarm clock on his beside table. It read 6:17, but he didn't believe he could really get back to sleep. So, he slipped out of bed and crept out into the hallway then into the bathroom, trying to be as quiet as possible as not to wake Sora.

Sora woke up a few minutes later to the sound of the shower running. For a moment, he thought deliriously, that one of their parents was in the shower, but then remembering that he and Roxas lived alone. Then he wondered why Roxas was up so early, then he glanced at his clock, wondering if he had mistaken the time, but no, it was his usually time for getting up.

He got up and, having taken his shower the night before, slipped on a pair of jeans and a blue stripped yellow and blue T-shirt. He then pulled on a pair of black and white sneakers and headed downstairs to get some breakfast, since he obviously didn't need to go and wake up Roxas.

When Roxas got downstairs after his shower, he decided to have some breakfast as well. As he was getting out the bread for making some toast, Sora spoke.

"You're up early today, any particular reason?" Roxas shook his head hastily and didn't speak as he put the bread in the toaster and pushed down on the button.

"Ooh? Not getting up early to see someone _special_?" Sora taunted, smirking as a blush crept across Roxas's face.

"N-no," what Sora didn't know though, was that Roxas was thinking back to the contents of the dream. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, and stared hard at the toaster as if willing it in his mind to cook his bread faster, avoiding looking at Sora.

They began their usual routine; driving to school, leaving around 7:00 and getting to school about 10 minutes later.

Sora leaped from the car the moment he saw Riku, tall and as handsome as ever, leaning against the side of the school. After running up the steps, he threw himself into Riku's arms, their lips catching in a passionate kiss.

Roxas averted his eyes as he passed them, not that he wasn't use to their antics (especially after catching them in his room once), no, it was because he didn't want to have anything to do with kissing that morning, his dream still preoccupying his thoughts.

Roxas slept most of his first two bells, getting yelled at in his second one, but not really perturbed by it.

It was finally time for the last class of the day, physics. He always got considerably nervous before this class, even though it had been nearly two weeks since the appearance of the mysterious and charming new boy. Roxas couldn't help but be giddy and flustered around him. Every time they would talk, no matter what the subject was, he always went over the conversation in his head a couple of times. Had he said something stupid? Something unreasonable? It would drive him _crazy_.

Axel didn't seem to have any other friends, which made Roxas feel special, even though he wasn't really sure that their relationship actually was.

Sometimes Axel seemed very flirtatious, winking at Roxas or saying something only someone would use if they were hitting on a girl, which always made Roxas blush and stammer even more than usual.

Roxas still didn't understand Axel at all, or, come to think of it, his feeling for Axel either.

As he made his way into the science classroom, being jostled by passing students on their way to their own classrooms, he immediately saw Axel, already sitting in his seat, one leg crossed over the other, a bored look on his face. But as he looked over and saw Roxas, his bored look turned into a grin and he waved lightly.

Roxas blushed in return but grinned back all the same. But suddenly, a vision of long red hair brushing across his face as warm lips pressed against his…oh god, he finally remembered the details of who had been in his dream last night. He went pale and kept his head down as he made his way over to his seat.

The rest of the class went without incident, Roxas continuously avoiding catching a certain green-eyed gaze.

As the class sat in near silence doing some work out of the textbook, Axel suddenly spoke, his low husky voice catching Roxas's attention right away.

"Do you understand this?" for a moment, Roxas thought he meant these odd feelings and thoughts of Axel which had been running around his head for the past hour, but then realized Axel couldn't possibly know anything about that.

He looked down at where Axel's finger was pointing to a paragraph in the textbook. His long pale fingers drew Roxas's gaze, imaging…

"Um…yeah, you just have to plug in the numbers than use this," he pointed to his own book, "formula here."

"Ah, ok, thanks, I can never really get this stuff, math and science just aren't my thing, I'm kinda nervous about the test coming up though," Axel said, turning his attention back to the problem he had been stuck on.

"If you need some help, you can come over to my house sometime and I can go over some with you, If-if you'd like…" he didn't know what made him say it, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he instantly regretting them. Was he being too forward? But no! He was only offering to help him with school work. Would he scare Axel away? These thoughts chased around his brain. Roxas didn't even _understand_ his feelings towards Axel.

"Sure, thanks, when's a good time for you?" Axel said, smiling at Roxas.

"Hmm…how about today? Around four?" Roxas was still surprised at his own braveness, as his heartbeat rapidly growing faster.

"Alright, sounds good to me, um…but is it ok with your parents?" Axel asked, suddenly uncertain.

Roxas nodded, "I don't er-live with my parents, only my brother, Sora," Roxas wasn't sure if he was yet ready to share with Axel the fact that his parents had been dead for nearly five years.

Axel nodded in understanding as Roxas ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote down his address and phone number (just in case Axel got lost, of course…). Axel seemed cheerful as he slipped the little piece of paper into his pocket.

_Later:_

As Roxas got into the car once school had ended, he saw Axel trudging across the parking lot. He saw Roxas and waved, Roxas waved back, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

Axel got into a little black car parked across the lot from Roxas, and pulled out and onto the main road. Roxas watched his little car speed away until a voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What are you staring at?" Roxas turned to see that Sora had just gotten into the car, throwing his bag into the backseat.

"No one, I-I mean, nothing," said Roxas a bit too quickly, which immediately caught Sora's attention. Roxas was hoping Sora hadn't noticed, as he put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot after Axel, though of course, Sora had.

"Hey Roxas, is it alright if Riku comes over?" asked Sora, who was sitting upside-down on the couch with his legs over the back, watching Roxas play a videogame they had just gotten.

"Yeah sure, but I have a er-friend coming over too, and we're going to study so you guys've gotta keep it down," said Roxas not taking his eyes off the T.V screen as he pressed the buttons on the little controller in rapid succession.

"Alright then, just make sure you and your 'friend' keep it down too, if you know what I mean," Sora giggled to himself as Roxas went bright red and mumbled, "it's not like that, he just needed help with some physics."

"Ooh, physics, I gottcha, I gottcha," Sora laughed again, "He's the one you were staring at in the parking lot, right?" and when Roxas didn't answer Sora continued, "So do you like him?" Roxas was ignoring him, his face heating up, which was all Sora needed for an answer.

"Weren't you going to call Riku?" asked Roxas, trying to get the subject off of himself.

"Right…" said Sora, letting the conversation drop, even though he wasn't so keen on doing so.

Roxas looked up at the clock and, seeing it was five till four, he turned off the game and sat back on the couch as Sora went off to find the phone. He sat there for the new few minutes in a state of total nerves, glancing at the clock every few seconds. Waiting.

Finally, at two minutes passed four, Roxas distinctly head a car pull into their driveway and the engine turn off. Not wanting to seem too anxious, he waited for the doorbell to ring, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans. He heard heavy footsteps on the front porch and the then _ding-dong _of the doorbell. Roxas launched himself off the couch but before he could reach the door, Sora was flinging it open.

"Hey, so I guess your Roxas's boyfriend?" oh god, oh god, Sora I am going to _kill_ you, thought Roxas as he reached Sora's side and looked up into Axel's face.

Axel chuckled and said, "I suppose you could say that," then, seeing Roxas, winked. Roxas cursed his blood for rushing to his face right at the moment, as Sora turned to giggle at him.

"Heh, well you guys have fun, Riku's coming over soon, so we'll leave you two alone," said Sora turning round and starting up the stairs, smiling to himself.

"Oi, you two stay outta my room though, I don't want to have to wash my sheets again because of you two!" Roxas called up to him.

"Oh, but you'll have to do so any way by the time _I'm _done with you," Axel laughed at the expression on Roxas's face.

"You're cute," he said running his fingers lightly through Roxas's hair, which made Roxas blush even harder and turn away, walking down the corridor to the living room.

An hour later, they were found sitting on the floor, their backs leaning against the couch, and their books and papers spread around them like kindergarten paintings. Axel yawned widely and tossed down his pen into his open Physics book.

"I never would have understood this without you, Roxas, thanks a bunch," said Axel, stretching his arms above his head, his shirt lifting up slightly to show a small line of hair running down from his bellybutton. Roxas averted his eyes and stared hard at his notes as he said, "sure, no problem."

There was silence for a moment, then Axel asked suddenly, "You wanna go somewhere?" sitting up straight and looking at Roxas.

"Eh-where?" asked Roxas uncertainly.

Axel shrugged and said, "Wherever you'd like, I'm new here, so I still don't know my way around much."

Roxas thought for a moment, mulling over all of his favorite places in his mind until he came up with one, "How about the park? We can walk there from here, and then come back in time for some more studying."

"Sounds good to me, come on," Axel jumped to his feet and held out a hand to Roxas to help him up. Roxas took it and clambered to his feet. He tried half-heartedly to pull his hand away from Axel's, but Axel wouldn't let go. Though he had to admit, he liked the feeling of Axel's warm, long, fingers wrapped around his own. He wanted those fingers to entwine in his hair…pull him closer…

"Hey, Riku and I are going to make dinn-Er, what are you guys doing?" came a voice from the hallway. Roxas and Axel both turned and saw Sora and Riku standing in the doorway. Realizing he was still holding Axel's hand, Roxas quickly dropped it and took a step away from him, as if denying they had just been holding hands.

"We were just going out to the park for a bit," said Axel, putting his hands into the pockets of his jeans, so he didn't look so awkward with them hanging lankly by his sides.

Sora had a bit of a too-knowing look on his face as he nodded and he and Riku walked into the kitchen, leaving Axel and Roxas along again.

"Shall we go?" suggested Axel. Roxas nodded, more than happy to get away from the house, and be alone with Axel.

As they walked along the sidewalk winding throughout the neighborhood, Roxas pondered…What was happening to him? Always being nervous and giddy around Axel, never knowing what to say, always afraid he didn't say enough or had said too much.

And what were Axel's feelings towards _him?_ He always seemed so cool and collected around Roxas; he never blushed or stammered when he was around him or anything. How could he have so much effect on Roxas? Maybe Roxas was reading too much into it all, maybe it was only one-sided.

But Roxas finally had to admit to himself…he had fallen for Axel.

**Authors Note: **Well! I hope you all enjoyed that, sorry still for the lack of Roxas on Axel action but don't worry, my dashing readers, there will be some to come in later chapters D. I'm currently writing the goes and checks 4th chapter right now, I'm not really sure how many I'm going to write…at least 5, maybe more.

The next chapter ends with a cliffhanger, I'M JUST WARNING YOU! So you might want to wait till I have the 3rd AND 4th chapter up before reading, but it's your choice. Oh, and sorry this chapter was such a long-ass one.


	3. Chapter 3:Come Back

**Author's Note:** Yo! This one ends in a cliffhanger, if you didn't read that at the end of the last chapter, but please read anyway, I'll have the next chapter up at least by later today or tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters…just the story line.

**Chapter 3**

Roxas and Axel had been walking in silence for at least five minutes until Axel finally spoke.

"So, what's the relationship between Sora and Riku?" Roxas suddenly went pale, not knowing how to respond. He'd had people ask him that before, and had received many different responses when he told them that his brother was gay. They either immediately thought he was gay also (which he most certainly was not…um…well), they thought it was disgusting, or they had no reaction at all. He had been hoping Axel wouldn't ask him…he didn't know what his reaction would be, and if it wre negative, Roxas didn't think he _wanted _to tell him.

"They um…are really…close," said Roxas awkwardly.

"So, pretty much…they're in love with each other?" Axel said, so casually that Roxas thought he might have imagined it.

"Y-yeah," he said, not looking at Axel.

"Lucky," Axel muttered.

"What do you mean?" asked Roxas curiously, looking up at him.

"They're lucky to have someone else that's so special to them, and be comfortable enough to let each other know," he said, glancing down at Roxas. Roxas nodded in understanding, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Is this the park?" They stopped and looked out at a vast green field, surrounded by a small wooden fence, broken in some spots where vandalizes had attempted to jump it. There was a small playground under the shade of a tall weeping willow tree, and a couple of benches set around it for parent s to watch their kids play.

There were a couple of women sitting on one of the benches, watching their kids climb and run around the small playground. The ladies watched as Axel and Roxas made their way closer across the park. Roxas saw one of the women turn and whisper something to the other woman, probably wondering why two teenage boys wanted to come to a park meant for parents and kids.

Roxas avoided their gazes, Axel didn't seem to have noticed them at all. He sat down on one of the non-broken swings and Roxas sat on the one next to it. There was a comfortable silence between them as they sat there, watching the little kids slide down the slide and then climb back up the same way.

Axel chuckled. Roxas looked over at him, the sun glinting through the willow tree, casing shadows across his smiling face. Roxas thought he looked beautiful…was it right to call a boy beautiful?

Axel seemed to have noticed Roxas staring at him, because he glanced down at Roxas, a grin plastered on his pretty face. He took his hand off of the swing's chain and reached towards Roxas, setting his hand lightly on the side of Roxas's face. Roxas let out a shaky sigh; he felt his heart was in his throat, his palms getting sweaty again.

Axel leaned forward, and without warning, pressed his lips against Roxas's. Roxas stayed stiff, thoughts running through his mind, what do I do? What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?! He screamed inside of his head. He liked the feeling of his lips on Axel's, but was too shocked to respond by the unexpected kiss.

Axel suddenly pulled back, realizing that Roxas wasn't kissing back.

"I-sorry," Axel jumped up out of the swing.

"What-no! Axel wait!," but it was too late, Axel was already hurrying across the park.

"No…damn it," Roxas bent his head, tears welling up in his eyes. He clenched his fists. His only chance...and he had blown it, a chance to be with someone he truly liked. Why hadn't he kissed back? It was just so unexpected, and he hadn't been ready for it.

Tears started running freely down his face, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. He was suddenly angry at himself for falling for Axel…he should have known nothing good could come from it…but never before had it happened, how was he suppose to know? Axel was just so amazing, how could he not have?

Finally, he stood up shakily, walked passed the woman who were staring at him curiously, and trudged back home.

When he got back into the house, he could hear giggling coming from the kitchen. He didn't feel like confronting his brother at the moment, but he caught Sora's attention as soon as he closed the front door.

"Is that you, Roxas?" Sora called, Roxas saw him stick his head out of the kitchen, a silly grin on his face.

"Y-yeah," he tried to keep his voice steady, but it crack as he answered.

"Roxas?" Sora's voice was no longer cheerful, but full of concern. Then he caught sight of Roxas's tear stained face, and started towards him. But Roxas was too quick for him, and was bounding up the stairs away from his brother, tears trailing down his face again.

"Roxas! What's wrong? What happened?" Sora was following him up the stairs but Roxas stumbled into his bedroom, slammed and lock the door behind him. He slid to the ground, put his face in his arms on his knees and cried, his shoulders shaking.

Sora hammered on the door, pleading to Roxas to let him in. But Roxas wouldn't oblige. But then, another voice, a soft low one, joined Sora's and said, "Roxas, if you have a problem, especially if it has something to do with someone else, Sora is certainly the one to talk to." Roxas knew Riku was right.

Finally, after several more moments of Sora hammering on the door, Roxas unlocked the door and allowed Sora in, Riku stayed back, knowing it wasn't his place to go in as well.

Sora immediately wrapped his arms around Roxas and a fresh set of tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What happened?" Sora asked quietly, and Roxas told him, everything. About how they had gone to the park, how they sat on the swings, how great Axel had looked, how Axel had kissed him, how he had been so shocked he didn't know what to do, how Axel had left…how much Roxas really liked him.

Sora listened intently without interruption. Once Roxas was finished, he buried his head into Sora's shoulder as they sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"He'll come back," was all Sora could say. A few minutes later, Roxas glanced out the window to see that Axel's car was gone.

**Author's Note: **Oooo what's gonna happen?! You'll just have to read the next chapter and find out! There will be more Axel-on-Roxas-action in chapter to come. Reviews are loved dearly. Flames will burn you in the end. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4:Over Coffee

**Author's Note:** Enjoy, my lovely readers!

**Chapter 4**

Axel walked along the sidewalk, the chilly wind whipping his hair around his face, it was nearly dark out.

How could he have done something so stupid? He had been sure Roxas liked him. Roxas was probably disgusted by him now, he probably never wanted to see Axel every again. Why had he done it? _WHY?!_ Because he was crazy about Roxas, _that's_ why.

He kicked a rock angrily and sent it flying into the street, nearly hitting a passing car.

Though, as he thought more about it, he really didn't regret kissing him. He loved the feeling of his small soft lips against his. But then he scowled angrily at himself again.

Axel decided he better go and get his car before Roxas smashed the windshield in (not that he would do that, but Riku looked like someone who could). Axel thought bitterly, he probably deserved it.

He turned back around and headed towards Roxas's house, keeping his head down as he went.

Once he pulled out of the drive-way (thanking god no one had come out to shoot him), he didn't feel much like going back to his own house, where his mother was most likely drunk or with one of her boyfriends. He wished sourly that she were someone he could talk to all of this about, or that she just wasn't there at all.

He drove around the small city, trying to get his mind straight. He could never talk to Roxas again, he knew that, but he didn't think he _could _do that. But, Roxas's lips on his…Axel shook his head and scowled at the rear bumper of the car infront of him.

He needed somewhere quiet; somewhere he could just sit and think. He glanced around at the shops and restaurants lining the many criss-cross streets. Suddenly, his eyes fell on a small café, which looked practically empty. He made a sharp turn into the parking lot and sat in his car for a moment, taking in the place. It was a very small building with large glass windows on either side of the door with advertisements for their newest coffee plastered all over it. He stepped out of the car and wandered up to the door, and pulled it open.

A bell sounded about his head as he ducked inside, the small of coffee filling his nostrils. He didn't know why he had decided to come here…he didn't even _like _coffee. But, all the same, he went up to the counter and sat down in a little black spindly bar chair.

Suddenly, a pretty girl with short dark brown hair and a white apron came into view from the back room and started when she saw she had a customer.

"Hello, what can I get you?" she asked politely, looking at Axel's mass of red spikes, which were bent over the table, uncertainly.

"Oh, um," he quickly scanned the menu over the cash register and said, "Just a plain coffee." She nodded and went to work behind the counter.

Axel put his elbows on the table and his face in his hands. He listened as the girl progressed with his coffee, keeping quiet, thoughts of Roxas still chasing around his head.

He let out a sigh and looked down sadly. The girl, whose nametag read 'Kairi', looked up at him, and saw the sad expression on his face, after putting his hands down in his lap.

"Hey something wrong?" she asked tentatively, setting the mug of steaming coffee infront of him. There was no one else in the café and she didn't feel much like standing there awkwardly while he sat there in a depressed state.

"Huh? Oh, er-naw it's nothing," he said, taking the mug, but not drinking it. She raised an eyebrow at him and Axel sighed again in defeat and said, "Just a-problem."

"A girl problem?" Kairi asked, she was pretty good at giving advice with these kind of things.

But to her surprise, he let out a snort of laughter and said, "Well, not exactly, but I guess you could look at it that way." Kairi looked at him with a confused look on her face. He looked back at her, and for some reason, realized this was someone he could talk to, for he _had _to talk to someone. "It's a boy problem."

Kairi still looked confused for another moment, but then a dawn of comprehension came to her.

"Ah," she said, not really sure what else to say to that, "Um…well…what's the problem you're having?" she asked, turning and jumping up the sit on the counter.

"He sort of…rejected me…but he didn't, I just sort of…messed up," and Axel explained to her how he had kissed him, and how he hadn't kissed back, how he just looked shocked.

"I could have sworn he liked me, but I probably should have made sure first before I started kissing him," Axel looked down at his mug of un-drunk coffee, and took a sip. He made a face and pushed it away. His throat swelled up and his cheeks flushed, trying to keep the tears back.

Kairi was silent, and then said, "Maybe you caught him off guard, and he didn't have time to react." Axel was silent, mulling this thought over in his mind. Kairi put a reassuring, slender hand on his shoulder and he relaxed, slightly.

"He'll come around, how could he not like a guy like you?" she said, smiling down at Axel.

"I don't even know if he likes guys though," said Axel, taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

She thought then said, "What's his name?"

"Roxas," said Axel quietly, as if the name burned his tongue.

Kairi suddenly gasped, "Does he have a brother named Sora?" she asked excitedly. Axel looked up at her, not understanding her sudden cheerfulness and said, "y-yeah, why? You know him?" Though Axel didn't think there were really two pairs of Roxas-and-Sora's.

"Of course! We use to go to school together but then my parents put me in private school after eighth grade. Roxas was never interested in girls as long as I knew him. He never called girls hot, or acted like he liked any of them; also, he never had a girlfriend. I've always wondered if he was, you know," she giggled. Axel's face broke into a grin at the sound of that. Roxas not like girls? It was as if Christmas had come early.

"Just remember, don't let him go, keep holding on to him, cuz from what I remember of Roxas, he could easily fall for someone like you," she winked and leaped off the counter.

"Yeah…thanks," said Axel, slightly happier, "Oh, I owe you-," Axel dug in his pocket for some money, but Kairi shook her head.

"On the house," she said pushing his money again.

"Thanks," he said again and stood up to turn and leave.

"Just give him time, he'll come back," she said softly. He nodded and walked out the door, the bell jingling cheerfully behind him.

**Author's Note: **Sorry my chapters are just so damn short, they look long, until I post them. I hope you all enjoyed this one, though lots of angst it'll get better…or will it?! Meh, sorry to all you non-fans of Kairi. I don't really like her that much either, but I needed someone else, so I picked her. But to all you Kairi fans, hope you enjoyed her little appearance. Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are snuggled and hugged and loved fo-eva. Flames will set your pants on fire.


	5. Chapter 5:Window Calling

**Author's Note:** Mmmhm! Oh, and warning for some language in this one.

**Disclaimer:**Not mine…you know the drill.

**Chapter 5**

Axel unlocked and opened his front door as quietly as he could. He could hear drunken laughter coming from the living room as he stepped into the hallway. His mother was in her usual drinking states. After losing his father when he was only 7 years old, his mother had taken up drinking and finding a new boyfriend each week, instead of tending to their real needs.

It wasn't that they didn't live comfortably, because Axel's father had been loaded and when he died, he left them with all the money. A large chunk of it was going to the liquor store down the street, but as long as Axel didn't have to deal with her, he didn't give a shit.

Axel started up the stairs, trying not to make any noise but, "Axxel, is that…chu?" he heard his mother's slurred voice carry up to where he was standing, his feet on two different stairs.

"Um...yeah, mom," said Axel just wishing he could be up in his room, thinking about Roxas, and what he was going to do…

"Whyreyu solate home?" Axel rolled his eyes, not wanting to have this incredibly ridiculous conversation.

"It's 9:30, that's not late," he said starting up the stairs again.

"Don't talk back to your mother, son," came a gruff voice, from the hallway as well.

"Don't tell me what to do," Axel said, his eyes narrowing as he set eyes on a broad-shouldered, tall, man with a great need of a shave, his mother's recent toy.

"Kathy, you need to…to…beach…I mean, teach this boy some manners, unless you want me to beat some into him," said the man lumbering forward to where Axel's mother was standing.

"Nooo…that's won't be neshe…sary," she said, swaying on the spot, "Whereve you been, hiccup, boy"

"With a friend," Axel said exasperatedly, wondering how fast two drunks could come after him if he tried to run up the stairs.

"Better not be…some, boyfreed," said his mother leaning against the man.

Axel's face went suddenly pale. He turned back to look at his mother and her boyfriend.

"N-no, what do you mean by boyfriend anyway?" he said, his heart throbbing.

"Yur moter has told me…all abouts your obseshin with some…boy," the man said.

"Shut the hell up," Axel said darkly, and dashed up the stairs, ignoring their calling after him.

He slammed the door behind him. He didn't need any crap from him mom and some random guy. He was already having a hard enough time trying to figure out what to do about Roxas; he didn't need to be taunted by them as well. He turned to the wall and slammed his fist into it.

"Ow…fuck," he said, his knuckles throbbing as blood seeped over his fingers. And suddenly, he was crying. Tears pouring from his eyes. He squeezed them tight but they wouldn't stop. What if Roxas didn't take him back? What if it was all just wrong? Kairi's words still rang in his head, 'give it time.'

But he couldn't wait! He just couldn't give it time; he had to do something _now. _Or he'd lose his mind with worry.

He took three strides across his room and threw the window open. He'd never done this before, but hoped that he wouldn't break his neck in the process. He climbed up onto the window sill, and looked down. It was a good 12 foot drop, but then he noticed a couple bushes down below his window. He took one deep breath and jumped.

Wind rushed through his hair as he went speeding down and then _thump_ he landed on his back in the bushes. Not waiting to see if he had drawn attention to himself from his mom and leapt up, noticing a throbbing pain on his back, but ignoring it, and hurried around the house and to the front yard.

It was very dark out, and he had to watch himself to make sure he didn't run into anything as he made his way across the yard and to the drive way where his car sat. He slammed the keys into the ignition and turned it on.

Once he got onto the main road, he suddenly realized he didn't have a clue how to get to Roxas's house in the dark. He mentally hit himself as he drove along, trying to see recognizable street signs. He finally saw one that seemed familiar called "Eclipse dr." he turned onto it and continued along a winding city street with more and more homes visible. Or, had it been 'go past Eclipse dr.'?

Two in half a hours later, Axel sat in his car at a stop light, his blood boiling. God damn it! Why couldn't he find the right street?! Then, he saw it. "Twilight Manor" YES! That was Roxas's neighborhood; at least it was a start. Half an hour later, he pulled into Roxas's driveway.

The large house was very dark and quiet. That had been a stupid move, to come here, he thought to himself as he looked up at the house. How was he expecting to talk to him? He hadn't even come up with something to say! He knew he had to apologize and tell him that he wished they could be friends again, and just forget the whole thing.

He had never been upstairs in Roxas's house, and realized he didn't know which window was his. He hadn't been planning on climbing up to it, but to at least yell up to him. He circled the house several times which took him about 15 minutes, as he had to climb over a fence. He saw what he thought were two bathroom windows, since they were smaller than the others, and a little wooden rainbow on the windowsill of on, which he suspected to be Sora's room.

Alright then, that left the two windows in the front and one in the back. He decided to try the one in the back.

He took in a deep breath and yelled, "ROXAS!" Then he thought to himself, stupidly, he'd just wake up everyone else anyway. There was no movement in any of the windows. He was about to shout again, when finally the window he thought was Roxas's shot open and a tired looking blonde head poked out.

Axel was so happy to see Roxas he almost cried again, but stopped himself.

"Axel?" came Roxas's voice groggily, "What the hell are you doing here?" Roxas's heart thumped loudly as he set eyes on the other boy. He had been hoping, waiting, wanting, longing to see him. He felt like he could jump out the window, but restrained himself. He wanted to apologize and explain everything from the window, but then realized that Sora would soon wake up, so he called down to Axel again, "I'll be down in a second." He saw Axel nod and closed the window.

He felt so giddy and his hands were shaking as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He rushed downstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible, but not succeeding well as to him excitement.

He flung the back door open and ran out onto the lawn, skidding slightly on the grass.

"Axel," he panted as he reached him, "I-I'm-"

"So sorry," they said at the same time. Then confused looks flitted across each of their faces.

"What? Why are _you _sorry?" said Axel looking down at the tousle haired boy.

"Because I didn't kiss back!" he said exasperatedly, "I was just so shocked, and it was really sudden, I didn't have a chance to get my mind wrapped around it, and then you were gone."

Understanding suddenly dawned on Axel. Kairi had been right.

"But why are _you_ sorry?" said Roxas looking up into Axel's face.

"What? Because I _did _kiss you," he said. Roxas's face fell, and Axel immediately realized his mistake.

"No no, it's not that I didn't want to, it's just that I didn't think that _you_ wanted me to," he said.

Roxas's face broke out into a smile.

"I really really like you, Axel," Roxas said, blushing as he said it. He had never told anyone that. Axel felt like he could fly when those words passed Roxas's lips.

"I like you too," said Axel smiling crazily. Roxas stepped closer and said, "So, what are you going to do now?"

Axel sniggered, "What do you want me to do?" Roxas looked confused then said, "kiss me again, you idiot,"

"Do you promise to kiss back?" Axel grinned as Roxas's face became a scowl, he liked playing with him, he was just so cute.

"Wha-," but in one swift movement, Roxas's lips were suddenly covered by Axel's. Roxas put his hands on Axel's neck, pressing against him, and Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist. Their lips moving against each other's in rhythm. Axel bit Roxas's lip lightly and Roxas let out a gasp which allowed Axel to slip his tongue into his warm mouth.

Fireworks erupted behind Roxas's eyes and his insides were squirming with joy. Kissing Axel was like nothing he had ever experienced; it was sheer bliss.

They broke apart, both panting heavily. Axel leaned down again and nipped Roxas's ear. Roxas giggled…uh, had he just giggled?

"Hey, you wanna come inside?" asked Roxas.

"Heh, I dunno if that's such a good idea," Axel said kissing down the side of Roxas's neck. Roxas blushed but said, "Alright then, I better go though, Sora will probably wake up and I don't want him to see this, I want to tell him on my own," Axel nodded in understanding but then…

"A little late for that," called a voice from behind them. Axel and Roxas both looked up and saw Sora's spikey head up in the window of his room. Sora giggled and said, "You two enjoy yourselves, I've already got pictures."

"Oh god…SORA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Roxas yelled back. But Sora's head had already disappeared.

"I'll see you tomorrow, come over sometime," said Roxas leaning up and kissing Axel on the cheek. He was about to turn and head back inside but then Axel grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back to give him another kiss on the lips.

Roxas felt dazed as he settled back into his bed that night. He enjoyed the dream he had…which consisted of a very husky voiced red head…

**Author's Note: **Awe did you like this chapter?! I had fun writing it, especially the fluffy-ness. This is NOT the last chapter, so don't worry! Just warning you though, I'm not planning on writing any graphic sex scenes; I just cant, too embarrassing! But that doesn't mean there will be lack of Roxas-on-Axel smut! Reviews are cherished, flames are thrown into a pond where they sizzle up and DIE! Thanks for reading!

Oh, and I apologize for the not-very-well-done drunken voices, I kept trying to write them normal and then I was like, oh crap, they're suppose to be drunk. Oh, and sorry for the language too if you're not into that '

Next chapter will be up…sometime!


	6. Chapter 6: Happiness

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's taken me sooo long to get this one up! I wrote the last chapter and was like, I need a break! Also, I'm writing another fan fiction so I have to divide my time between the two. I do hope you enjoy this chapter very mucho because it took me a while and I had to go through several states of embarrassment as I wrote it, hehe, just read.

**Chapter 6**

"Sora! Hurry your ass up or I'm leaving you behind," Roxas yelled up the stairs as he shifted from foot to foot as if he had to piss.

"I'm coming, hold up," he heard Sora shout back exasperatedly. Roxas scowled as he heard Sora's footsteps thundering around above him. _What on earth was he doing?_ thought Roxas angrily. He didn't want to be late again to meeting Axel. It had been their ritual for the past couple of months to meet up before school and erm…_socialize_.

15 minutes later, Roxas was hurrying along the hallway towards his locker, praying to whomever that he had enough time to go see Axel. But just as he was about to run past his English classroom someone grabbed hold of him around his waist and pulled him to them.

"G'mornin," said a deep husky voice in his ear. Roxas squirmed with pleasure as Axel kissed the side of his neck. He turned round and greeted him with a kiss; pressing his lips to Axel's and smiling slightly into the kiss as Axel pushed him up against the lockers. He opened his eyes a sliver and watched as several students passed, giving them different degrees of dubious looks, but he ignored them, not a care in the world to what other people thought of him and Axel.

Finally, they pulled apart, breathing a little heavier than they had before hand. Axel leaned up against Roxas, entwining their fingers and said, "So, how's your morning been do far?"

"Pretty good I suppose," said Roxas smiling up at him. He was no longer nervous around the pretty, intimidating, boy, but was always smiling and cheerful, even if he _was _fairly giddy as well.

"Hey guys," came a voice from beside them. The both looked up to see Sora and Riku walking up to them, smiling and holding hands. Axel and Roxas greeted them and began to converse about the plans for later that day.

Roxas had been at his happiest from that faithful time that Axel and him had kissed for the first time in his backyard. And apart from the pictures that Sora had taken [and Roxas still could not possibly find, his relationship with Axel couldn't be better. He no longer cared that Axel was a boy. Or that they were stared at when they were together. The only thing that mattered to him was that he really _really _liked him. They had been dating for a while now, but Roxas was no where near being tired of it.

"Move it along now, the bell rang two minutes ago," said a strict-looking teacher shooing students out of the halls and into their classrooms.

"I'll see you during break," Axel said, quickly kissing Roxas then turning and heading towards his first class. Roxas sat there dazed with happiness, watching Axel's retreating back for a few moments before the teacher told him angrily to get to class.

Sex hadn't been something Axel and Roxas had yet discussed. There were chances, _many _chances where either one of them could have done something. But it was as if there was a wall there, blocking it from coming up.

Roxas had gotten very uncomfortable and nervous when Sora had brought it up after him and Axel had been dating for a while. The one good point that be brought up was that neither of them could get pregnant, which was true. But the thought of it just made Roxas's palm start to sweat and get real panicky. This panicky feeling came up not only when he thought about it [well, the concept anyway but whenever they were alone together and it was very likely for something like that to happen.

He didn't know what Axel thought of it, especially since Axel seemed like the type to be experienced in that field of relationships. But he never brought it up, maybe because he knew that Roxas wasn't yet ready, or maybe because _he _wasn't ready yet either. Roxas figured, when the time was right, he'd know what to do.

"So, why do you live here with only Sora? Where're your parents?" asked Axel. They were sitting side by side on Roxas's bed, Axel's arm around Roxas's shoulder, and his arm wrapped round Axel's waist.

Roxas paused for a moment and then said, very bluntly, "My parents are dead." Axel's grip tightened slightly on Roxas's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I still miss them and all, but I guess I'm use to just Sora here now," said Roxas.

"We lived with our grandmother for a while but then it started to get too hard for her to take car of us on her own," said Roxas, then continued, "so we bought this house from our parent's inheritance money and were allowed to stay here on our own as long as we kept out of trouble. I could drive by the time we moved here, so it was no problem getting around. My grandmother still sends us money each month cuz she's pretty well off, so that's not a problem or anything." He felt very conscious about telling Axel all this, but he also felt happy that he _had_ told him, it was something he'd never really shared with anyone else.

"What about your family?" Roxas asked, looking up into Axel's face. Axel was silent for a moment, not looking at Roxas, then he turned and said, "Well, mine's a lot different, but still a lot the same." Roxas was confused but then Axel continued, "After my dad went, my mom took up to hooking up with different guys mostly, though thankfully she never re-married any of the low lives she brought home with her," he paused, scowling, then continued, "she became a bit of an alcoholic as well and none of her boyfriends seemed to do anything about that, if more, they drank with her. Maybe that's why I hated them all so much. But what's the worst, is that she started to notice that I would like to hang around boys more, and girls less and less. I'd talk about my guy friends to her, and she started to get suspicious. Then I mentioned you to her," he smiled slightly, "and she pretty much figured it out. She tells all her boyfriends about her damn queer son and they get up on me about that, but I've just learned to ignore it now."

Roxas tightened his grip around him as Axel had done for him, and buried his face into Axel's chest.

"I'm sorry," he said feeling sad that he'd caused Axel so much pain without even knowing it.

"It's alright, without you, I dunno _what _I'd do with myself, I'm just glad I have someone I love," he said, kissing the top of Roxas's blonde head. Roxas looked up, surprised. That was the first time Axel had ever told him he loved him. Roxas wanted to tell him that he loved him too, because it was true. He only just realized it, but he _did _love Axel. But he found he was too shy to say such an embarrassing thing, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. So instead, he leaned up and kissed Axel on the lips. _That _was something he could do without getting embarrassed.

Roxas loved kissing Axel. It came so naturally now, and in that moment as their lips met, he felt a burning passion towards Axel. It was so sudden, he didn't know what to do at first, but knew he had to do something.

He straightened up, still kissing Axel, and wrapped his arms around his neck, clambering on top of him awkwardly and straddling his hips. It was one of the most forward things Roxas had ever done, and he even surprised himself from doing it. Axel chuckled slight through their kiss, but only pulled Roxas closer.

Before Roxas knew what was happening, he was lying flat on his back, Axel bearing down on top of him. But Roxas felt no fear, only a desire for Axel.

Axel started to plant kisses down his neck and trailed his fingers along Roxas's bare chest. When had he taken his shirt off? But that didn't matter right now, _nothing _mattered right then except for Axel.

"Ah, Axel," Roxas panted, "W-what if someone comes in?"

"I locked the door when we came in here," Axel said into Roxas's neck. Roxas scowled slightly, so he's been planning this the whole time.

But that didn't matter either, because Axel was now undoing Roxas's belt, his own shirt had been shed several moments before. Roxas could feel sweat on the back of his neck, nervous now, anticipating. He found Axel's lips again, kissing him passionately, pulling him closer.

"It's gonna hurt," whispered Axel into Roxas's ear as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I don't care," Roxas said, still panting from lack of air through all of their kissing. He was ready for it and didn't care if it would kill him.

"AHHHOWWWW!" yeah, it _did _hurt.

Roxas awoke what seemed like several hours later, his head spinning and his legs aching, to a loud knocking at his closed bedroom door. He sat up groggily, looking around. And then the memories of what had happened came flooding back to him. He blushed as the thought, but smiled too as he turned and saw Axel sprawled out next to him, still sleeping, his head resting on his arm.

The knocking continued, more persistently, and then a voice was added to it, "Oi, Roxas? Why's the door locked? Lemme in, I gotta ask you something."

_Oh no, It's Sora _thought Roxas and he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

He gritted his teeth; he had no clue how he was going to walk for the next few days. He grabbed the first piece of clothing he could find, which happened to be Axel's shirt. He came down right above his knees as he hurriedly pulled it on and stumbled to the door.

He clumsily unlocked the door and pulled it open. There stood Sora was a pissed off look on his face, which soon turned to shock and amazement when he saw Roxas with only Axel's shirt on.

"You _didn't_," he said, his jaw dropping.

"Didn't what?" asked Roxas, even though he knew what Sora was talking about.

"Uh…" Sora couldn't even come up with words for it. He just stood there and stared at Roxas, then suddenly burst out laughing.

"Hehe…so, how was it?" he asked, trying to keep himself under control.

"Piss off," said Roxas, blushing and scowling at the same time as he looked at his brother.

"Well? Come on now, it's not like I don't know what it's like, just tell me what you thought of it," said Sora, still giggling.

"Later," said Roxas frowning at Sora.

"Alright then, I'll talk to you_ later_," he turned and went back to his own room, probably off to call Riku and giggle about it to him too. Roxas closed the door and walked back to the bed, lying down next to Axel and nestle up to him. There was a movement and Axel rolled over, opening his eyes to meet Roxas's.

"Hey," he said groggily, propping himself up with his elbow. Roxas blushed again; it was like when they had first started to get to know one another, thought Roxas annoyed at his own antics. Axel leaned down and kissed Roxas lightly on the lips. Roxas kissed him back, their lips moving in a natural way, but then…

"Hey, Roxas, I forgot, I had to ask you-," Sora opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Ah, Sora, get out!" said Roxas, still embarrassed that his brother now knew what they had been doing, and then caught them kissing in the bed.

"Right, right, sorry, if you guys are gonna do it again though, make sure I'm out of the house first," he sniggered; Roxas threw a pillow at him. Axel laughed at the two brothers' banter. For once in _his _life he was happy, and with the person he loved most in the world.

**Author's Note: **So I said I wasn't gonna write any explicit sex scenes…well I wasn't exactly lying, it wasn't _that _explicit. I've seen worse! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I DID! But mainly because it was a happy-chapter. The last few had been sorta dreary and depressing, so I needed some more cheerfulness in my life, and thought Roxas and Axel did too. I will warn you though, life doesn't always stay happy! Mucho love to you all 3


	7. Chapter 7: Cruelty and Kindness

"Hey fags," those two small words were just enough to make Axel and Roxas pull their faces apart and look up angrily, searching for the offender

**Author's Note:** AH! I'm sooooo sorry about lack of updates –shame- I promise to be better at updating faster in the future! I do hope you like this chapter though. Oh, and this chapter is suppose so symbolize I dunno if that's the word I'm looking for but whatever how they're still totally crazy over each other but it's starting to get harder because of them both being boys and people are so homophobic. Ya dig?

**Disclaimer: **I only own the story, not the characters. (Cuz if I did, well…you know ; )

**Chapter 7**

Roxas loved mornings before school. They were his favorite part of the 7 hour school day and only because of one certain fiery red head and his evident charm. They spent much of their time together with their faces plastered together, and both of them loved every single moment of it. Yet, in a crowded high school corridor, for two boys kissing, it was almost inevitable for something to go wrong…

"Hey fags," those two words were just enough to make Axel and Roxas pull their faces apart from one another and look up angrily, searching for the offender. There stood a tall, thin, tanned boy with long blonde hair that looked as if he'd just gotten out of bed and stumbled to school without brushing it. He sneered down at them, a look of disgust plastered on his stupid face. Next to him stood another boy, slightly shorter with spiked up brown hair (which looked like he had spilled the entire gel bottle on his head) and was looking frightened as he eyed Axel with his mane of spikey, red, hair.

"What did you-," Axel made a move towards the boy but Roxas grabbed his wrist and pulled him away so he wouldn't pummel the guy to a pulp in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey, asshole, why don't you get the hell away from us?" Roxas said angrily, still restraining Axel and glaring at the boy who had spoken.

"It's disgusting what you guys do in the _school hallway_," he said, obviously ignoring Roxas and taking a step foreword, matching Axel's anger with revulsion.

"Then why're you watching? If you hate it so much, then ignore it," said Axel, "but maybe it's just that you like watching us make-out," Axel smirked as the boy went red, with embarrassment or anger, they couldn't tell.

"Tch, _like _watching you two eat each other's faces off? I want to throw up every time I see you two! I'm only advising you to stop putting us all through hell everyday when we walk through the hall, or you're gonna get your asses kicked one of these days," he said, looking from Axel to Roxas, looking for their reaction to this untimely statement.

Axel rolled his eyes dramatically, "Oh please, I could take you or any other pansy any day"

"Axel, come on, he's not worth it," said Roxas tugging on Axel's sleeve now, just wanting to get away from these guys.

The boy sneered, "Yeah, listen to your little fag boy." Roxas went crimson, he was about to retort heatedly when a teacher walked up and said, "All right now, get to class." _Why hadn't she said something earlier? Or was she too afraid to stand up for two gay boys?_ Roxas wondered angrily.

The boy gave one last glance at Roxas and Axel then turned and started down the hallway away from them. His friend stood there for a moment, looking at them as if he was about to say something.

"You've got something to say too?" said Axel who was about ready to jump on anyone else who even looked at him.

The boy swiftly shook his head, eyes wide, and scampered off after his friend, leaving Roxas and Axel alone. Axel was breathing heavily, glaring at the back of the 'threatening' boy.

"Hey, you know what this means, right?" said Roxas wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and pulling him back down to face level.

"What?" said Axel, still scowling.

"We have to make-out twice as much,"

A Week Later (or so): 

Hey, come skip w/ me ;

I can't my teacher won't let anyone out of the classroom :

Aww ok I'll see you after school then –chu-

"And Roxas," Roxas jumped at the sound of his name and looked up, "will be partnered with Jeffery."

Roxas was sitting in the back of his English class, and was just about ready to bang his head against the chalkboard from boredom. Their teacher had just been explaining to them about a new project they'd be starting with partners when Axel had texted him. And, as Axel was much more interesting than the old guy standing infront of the class, Roxas had chosen to ignore the rest of what his irksome teacher had to say.

Roxas looked around to see who his partner was, he had no idea who this Jeffery was anyway; he didn't know who half the people in his class were come to think of it.

Finally, he saw a boy across the room stand up and walk up to the teacher's desk to get their assignment. Roxas jumped up and made his way towards the desk as well, getting there just as his teacher was saying something to the boy, Jeffery.

"Ah, Roxas, thank you for joining us," it was something Roxas always heard Mr. Wright say, in his annoying wheeze of a voice, every time Roxas was late to class (which was surprisingly often for someone with such excellent grades).

"As I was saying, you will be working with Jeffery here," he motioned to the boy Roxas was now standing next to, "and your subject will be on the history of British governments."

_Ugh. _ "But, sir, what does that have to do with English?" asked Roxas, reasonably confused. Mr. Wright sighed and rubbed his temple, as someone would do when explaining to an overemotional 6-year-old that 2+24.

"We've been reading the novel 1984 for the past month, or have you failed to also do that?" Roxas scowled but didn't say anything; he most certainly _had _read that book. Well, he had at least gotten several chapters into it, which was about as much as his teacher could expect from a lovesick teenager. Roxas would have told him this, but didn't think he'd get off so easily anyway.

"So, here's the book for one of your sources," he said, taking a book from the stack on his desk and holding it out for them to take, "and you're allowed to use the internet as you well know, or do you, Roxas?" Mr. Wright asked, scrutinizing Roxas in an "I-know you-were-texting-and-not-listening-during-class" look. Roxas ignored him and took the old, battered, school-library looking book out of his grasp.

"Maybe you can _straighten _him out, eh, Jeffery?" Mr. Wright said in a carrying whisper so that Roxas could hear him perfectly.

Roxas could have hit him, and he wasn't usually the violent one. He knew Mr. Wright was using the word "straighten" not just as one meaning. He had been one of the teachers who would constantly tell him and Axel off for snogging in the hallways. And Roxas knew it wasn't because it was "inappropriate for school" (as the teachers said) because there were tons of other students doing "inappropriate" things in the hallway as well. No, it was because those teachers just weren't comfortable with even the thought of two boys kissing; it really angered Roxas that they could be so prejudice.

But this statement brought Roxas's attention to the boy he was supposedly to be partners with for the next few weeks…or till whenever the project was due…Roxas wasn't real sure when that was. And as he looked the boy over, he suddenly recognized him, but...from where? He was about Roxas's height and was wearing jeans and a plain gray T-shirt. He also had extremely spikey hair but, unlike Axel's, it was short and dark brown. Well, wherever Roxas recognized him from, it couldn't have been that important because he was at a loss to remember.

"Isabella will be partnered with Margaret," as Mr. Wright continued to call off the partners and hand out books, Roxas followed Jeffery back to his desk and sat down in the empty chair next to it.

"So, uh…you're name's Jeffery, right?" said Roxas, trying to sound polite and mildly interested.

The boy looked up at him with wide, brown, eyes; and suddenly, Roxas realized where he'd seen him before. Roxas's jaw dropped slightly as the memory came back to him.

_Damn. _He was the friend of the boy who had criticized him and Axel in the hallway, the one who had looked terrified at the sight of Axel, Roxas tried not to smirk at the recollection.

"Yeah…but just call me Jeff," said Jeff quietly, looking back down at his desk and twirling his pencil between his fingers.

"Er…alright, well, uh…," he had no idea what to say; maybe he should ask him why he hung around with such an asshole, but he decided that wasn't a good way to start out.

They spent the rest of class in almost complete silence except for the occasional question or comment to one another. Roxas decided he was safest if he hid behind the enormous (and almost as boring as English lectures) book. By the end of the period, they had accomplished almost nothing, especially with the fact that Jeff would barely even look at Roxas._ He doesn't even know me, how can be so against even having a full conversation with me? _Wondered Roxas as he slung his bag over his shoulder and stood up to leave.

"Hey, urm…you want to come over to my house today so we can get some more of this done? I mean, this is the only class period he's giving us, and uh, we have to get it done at someone's house and my house is pretty much empty except for my brother but he'll be going on a date later…" Roxas trailed off, wishing he hadn't said anything at all as soon as he saw the look on Jeff's face. _He probably thinks I'm trying to seduce him, yeah great wording there Roxas_ he said to himself and grimaced.

But to his surprise Jeff nodded and said, "Alright, I guess we have to" Roxas nodded but then frowned. He wished Jeff would give him a chance to at least be acquaintances with him, or they'd never get this dumb project done. Of course, Roxas knew why Jeff was acting like this; avoiding his looks and unsure about going to his house. He knew one thing about Roxas that automatically turned him against him; the fact that he was gay. _But at least he agreed to come over _thought Roxas. Not that Roxas wanted him there, to tell the truth, Roxas wouldn't have talked to him at all in the first place if it hadn't been for this English paper, and especially since he had been the one with that one guy and just let his friend abuse them. Roxas was beginning to regret coming to English class at all; he wished he'd just skipped with Axel.

Sora was leaning against the side of the car when Jeff and Roxas walked up. Sora looked curiously at Jeff before Roxas introduced them. Jeff stood there awkwardly as Sora smiled politely and greeted him. Sora raised his eyebrows at Roxas and Roxas rolled his eyes as to say "I know I can't believe I got stuck with him either". As they got into the car, Roxas pulled out the keys and was just about to put them in the ignition when he noticed a figure running across the parking lot towards them.

"Wait Roxas," said Sora as he rolled down the window and stuck his head out to catch Riku's lips in a quick goodbye kiss. Roxas glanced in the rear-view mirror at Jeff's reaction to this and saw him sitting stiff in his seat looking pointedly in the other direction, his hands clenching and unclenching on his knees. Roxas sighed in disappointment. _I guess he can't be helped _thought Roxas as they pulled out of the student parking lot a few moments later.

This was going to be a_ long_ project.

An hour later, Roxas had gotten Jeff to say at least several full sentences, and even a few without him mumbling his words. But Jeff still continued to avoid Roxas's eyes and kept his head down mostly, especially when Riku had come to pick Sora up for their date and they had a very non-verbal greeting._ I guess that's why he hangs around with that other jerk, they really aren't as different as I'd hoped_ thought Roxas moodily stabbing at the keys on the keyboard.

They were sitting at the coffee table in the living room, their papers spread out across it and Roxas's laptop set up infront of them. Roxas supposed it was better that they weren't talking, because now they were getting _something _done. But he still wished Jeff wouldn't have to be so distant, I mean, they were going to be working together for a while. But what did it matter to Roxas whether Jeff liked him or not? Roxas supposed he just wished he could have a friend who didn't care whether he dug guys or not.

Roxas put down his pencil, flexing his stiff fingers from writing notes for so long. Just as he did so, the doorbell rang. Roxas jumped up said a hastened "Be right back," and hurried into the hallway to get the door.

"Hey," said a smiling Axel, swooping down to give Roxas a soft kiss.

"Hey," they kissed again, Axel slipping is arm around Roxas's waist then a moment later pulled apart, "I've sort of got someone here…for a project," he added at the confused look on Axel's face. And just at that moment, Jeff came into the hall holding a couple pieces of paper and saw Roxas and Axel standing there, Axel's arm still wrapped around Roxas's waist. He avoided looking at them, but instead focused on a point just over their heads.

"I better get going," said Jeff starting to head back into the other room. Roxas wondered if he was still afraid of Axel.

"Ah, ok, well um…Axel this is Jeff, Jeff this is Axel," said Roxas. They both murmured hellos, Axel looking coldly at him; Roxas figured he recognized him from the previous verbal attack. And awkward silence followed this introduction and Roxas stood nervously in the middle, looking from one to another.

"I gotta go…uh, get my stuff," Jeff said disappearing back into the living room.

"You got stuck working with _him_?" Axel hissed.

"He's not that bad, doesn't talk too much though," said Roxas fairly," not that I mind but it's hard to converse about the project you know."

Axel snorted, "Well, remember what his little friend said to us not too long ago? Be happy he doesn't say much"

"Yeah well…maybe he's different?" Roxas tried. Axel raised his eyebrow and said, "Did you see how he looked at us just now?"

"Yeah," said Roxas frowning slightly, "I wish he would get to know me before he judged me though, he seems like he needs a nice friend too"

"Mm…well, anyway, ready for dinner?" Axel said, brushing off the topic of Jeff and instead burying his face into Roxas's golden hair and kissing the top of his head.

"Yeah, but…hold on," said Roxas untangling himself from Axel, and left the hall to find Jeff slinging his bag over his shoulder, ready to leave.

"Hey, I was wondering, do you want to come to dinner with me and Axel? We're just going to a café nearby," he asked, hoping Axel wouldn't mind, and hoping Jeff wasn't thinking he was asking him out, "and you seem like you could have an outing."

"I-is it alright with your uh…friend?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah sure, come on," said Roxas beckoning for him to follow.

"Hey, Axel, Jeff's gonna come along with us," said Roxas coming back into the hall. Axel scowled but didn't object, actually, he didn't say anything but followed Roxas obediently out to his car, not even looking at Jeff, who was avoiding coming within a foot of him, as if afraid Axel might snap and eat him or something.

Axel was in a bad mood the entire way to the café, and he didn't improve by the time they got there.

"Hey guys!" called a familiar voice from behind the counter as they stepped into the little diner.

They looked up to see a pretty girl with dark hair falling into her face running towards them.

"Hey Kairi," said Axel and Roxas together as she gave each of them a hug. Jeff hung back uncertainly and resorted to glancing around the café as if inspecting it for hidden passage ways.

"Who's your friend?" asked Kairi, spotting Jeff.

"He's n-," Axel started, but Roxas interrupted him, "This is Jeff, Jeff this is Kairi." He nodded in her general direction and she smiled uncertainly back.

"Uh…well anyway, pick whichever table you want and I'll be back to take your orders," she said and scampered off to the kitchens.

Kairi came back a moment later with drinks and took their order then left to put their orders in. As they waited for their food, Axel kept shooting dark looks over at Jeff as if daring him to make a remark to him. But he didn't, he just sat there awkwardly, staring down intently at the tabletop or making designs in the condensation on his drink's glass. Roxas put a comforting hand in Axel's thigh, which seemed to calm him slight, but only just.

Roxas tried to make small talk but neither Axel nor Jeff complied, which left Roxas to sit like them in uneasy silence. Maybe bringing Jeff along was a bad idea, but he had just felt bad about leaving Jeff out (not that Jeff deserved his kindness or anything). But then he suddenly felt bad that he had done so and had ruined his and Axel's night together.

Finally, Kairi brought out their food with a flourish, beaming down at both Roxas and Axel (for she had known long ago that they were "official"), but obviously oblivious to the tension at their table.

But, just as Roxas was going to give up completely on this night, Jeff's cell phone rang. He picked it up and turned it over, looking at who was calling him.

"Ah, be right back," he said, stood up, and took several steps away from the table.

"Why'd you have to bring him along?" hissed Axel moodily.

"I'm sorry," Roxas whimpered looking up at Axel and trying to convey his regret. Axel looked over at him and Roxas could have sworn he saw his lip twitch in trying to hide a smile.

"What?" said Roxas indignantly at being laughed at for his sincerity.

"Nothing, you just look really cute like that," Axel leaned down and was about to kiss him when Jeff suddenly appeared back at the table.

"Hey, um, I gotta go, my er-mom wants me home," he said picking up his bag.

"Ok, bye," said Roxas; Axel said nothing. The air seemed to lift as Jeff walked out the door, the bell clanging behind him.

"Why were you so uptight though?" asked Roxas, "I mean, I know he's not exactly enjoyable company but still…you could have been a little nicer to him." Axel huffed and scowled again and said, "I just don't like him."

"But you don't even know him," said Roxas slightly annoyed at Axel's unwillingness to have an open mind.

"Neither do you," Axel shot back. Then, immediately saw he had hurt Roxas.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…tired I guess, and well…I guess I'm just…"

"Protective," Roxas finished for him. Axel nodded, agreeing this was a suitable word.

Roxas leaned up and found Axel's lips.

"It's ok, but, you trust me right?" asked Roxas tentatively, his palm on Axel's cheek.

"Of course," said Axel smiling down at him.

They kissed again, Roxas wondering if they were attracting stares from other café onlookers, yet not really caring.

"Hey, you wanna come back to my house? Sora and Riku are out on a date," said Roxas, blushing as he said this.

"Sorry, I can't, I've got to get home," said Axel nonchalantly.

"Oh," said Roxas, downtrodden.

"Heh, I'm only joking," said Axel grinning down at Roxas, "do you really think I'd pass up time with you, especially in an empty house."

Roxas brightened and jumped up, grabbing Axel's hand in the process.

"Well what're we waiting for?" said Roxas smiling. He threw down some bills onto the table and hurried out of the diner hand in hand with Axel.

But Roxas couldn't help but worry what Axel may do if him and Jeff have to start spending more time together, he hoped Axel would be able to control himself. But guiltily, it made him feel pleased to have someone who cared enough about him to be so overly-protective. He couldn't help but love the attention from Axel, and couldn't help but love Axel himself even more.

**Author's Note**: Gahh I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've been so stressed lately and everything with school, so I hope this one wasn't too crappy DX Tell me what you think thank you! I love you all! Oh, and another thing. I meant to put the very beginning in a former chapter, but I overlooked that so now it's in this one. Sorry sorry sorry. The chapters will get better from here I promise.-hugs-


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions

Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Epic fail for me trying to update sooner. I apologize profusely! I do hope you like this chapter though. –bow-

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine, because if it were this wouldn't be fanFICTION.

**Warnings: **In my opinion yaoi isn't really a warning, but I'll put it here anyway. And language, for all of you with PG ears…er-eyes. .

**Chapter 8**

It was 3rd period, or at least it was to those who were actually in class. Roxas and Axel were not one of those and could, instead, be found underneath the football field bleachers, their arms wrapped so tightly around one another it was hard to tell whose arms were whose and their lips pressed against one another's, kissing fiercely.

Roxas suddenly pulled back, panting heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"You've gotta learn how to breathe through your nose or we'll never get down kissing for more than 15 seconds," said Axel playfully, nuzzling against Roxas's neck.

"Yeah yeah, I'm working on it," said Roxas smiling as Axel kissed his jaw, his crimson red hair falling all over Roxas's face; he was like a big red haired lion Roxas thought, which just made him giggle even more.

They sat there for another minute in silence, pressed against one another, breathing in each other's intoxicating scents. It was cool and slightly damp under the bleachers; they were well hidden away from the sun's rays and from the scrutinizing eyes of their teachers and peers.

"You know, I really like it under here, its much better than skipping and going to the restroom," said Roxas, lifting his head to look up at the metal seats high above them.

"Me too," said Axel, resting his head against Roxas's.

"And I like kissing you better here too, without anyone watching us" said Roxas smiling up at Axel.

"Well you know," started Axel, "we could do something else down here also," a sly smile crept across his pale face.

Roxas looked horrified, "But anyone might come out here and find us! I can stand being caught kissing, but, I mean…" he trailed off as Axel burst out laughing. His laugh was low and husky which made Roxas shiver with pleasure whenever he heard it.

"Alright, we'll leave that till later, but if someone saw us it would only confirm the rumors, but you're right, I wouldn't want anyone else to see my Roxas like _that_," he said, chuckling again.

"What rumors?" asked Roxas, hoping it wasn't something too horrendous this time, and ignoring Axel's other comment.

"Haven't you heard the girls sitting infront of us in science class talking?" asked Axel incredulously.

"I try not to," Roxas grimaced.

Axel laughed and said, "They talk about us all the time, I'm surprised you haven't heard them."

"What do they say?" asked Roxas, feeling like one of the gossiping girls himself.

"They're always wondering 'how far we've gone' to put it in their words," Axel said, smiling a lopsided grin as if to stop himself from laughing again.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "I hope they never find out."

"Why not? That would be loads of fun," said Axel chuckling at the thought of the two girls' faces if they knew what Roxas and Axel had done together.

Roxas didn't answer, just smiled and buried his face into Axel's warm chest. Axel lifted Roxas's chin with his long pale fingers and plants a kiss on his warm lips.

"Mmm…I don't think I want to every kiss anyone else," said Axel, pulling back.

"Me neither," said Roxas cuddling up close and resting his head against Axel's chest. They sat in silence for another moment until Axel spoke again.

"Are you hanging out with Jeff today?" his cheerful mood seemed to plummet as he said Jeff's name.

"No, the project's almost done so we don't need to work on it together as much," said Roxas, frowning slightly. Jeff was still a touchy subject between them, and Roxas didn't like it. He wished Axel would understand that there was nothing for him to worry about, but he knew Axel would never believe him.

"Well, good, I was wondering if you wanted to come over today, to my house I mean," he added this as if an afterthought.

"Sure! I'd love to come over," said Roxas suddenly brightening. He had never been over to Axel's house before; he didn't even know where he lived. He had always wanted to, but never had the courage to ask. Roxas understood why though. Axel's mom was home almost all of the time, either drunk or hung over and he had never wanted to take the chance of bringing Roxas home. There was also the problem that he didn't want Roxas meeting his mom at all; he was too ashamed of her. Roxas knew all of this, and understood the feeling, so he didn't push.

"But, what about your mom?" asked Roxas slowly, hoping not to upset him.

"Ah, well, she got herself a pretty steady job, and she's gone for a couple hours after I get home from school," said Axel.

"Oh, alright then, I'll come over after I drop off Sora at home," he said smiling. He was going over to Axel's house for the first time in his life. He could barely stand the excitement. Another part of him was slightly nervous, but he pushed this part to the back of his brain.

Axel took a piece of paper out of his bag, scribbled his address on it, and handed it to Roxas. Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of 3rd period.

"Well, we better get going, there's a P.E class out here 4th period," said Axel standing up and holding out his hand to help Roxas clamber to his feet.

"Right, see you after school," said Roxas standing on his tip toes to kiss Axel and then hurrying away to his next class.

"Oh, so you're going over to Axel's today?" asked Sora as they sped down their narrow neighborhood drive.

"Yeah, his mom's not gonna be home so he wanted me to come over," said Roxas, slowing to a crawl as they came up behind a sleek white BMW.

"Oohh, well have fun then," said Sora, giggling at his own joke. Roxas rolled his eyes and slacked his grip on the steering wheel as the BMW put its turn signal on and pulled slowly into a driveway a few houses away from their own.

Roxas pulled the car into their driveway, put it in park, and turned to Sora.

"Right, I'll be sure to have fun, now get out, I'll be back later, order a pizza or something if I'm not back by dinnertime," said Roxas.

"Jeez Roxas you sound like an old man," Sora said, getting out of the car and slinging his bag over his shoulder, "thanks _mom_."

"Love you too, bye now," said Roxas shooing Sora away from the car. Sora waved as Roxas pulled out of the driveway and shot off down the street, one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding a small piece of paper with the words "2748 Rambledon rd." written on it in Axel's messy handwriting.

It took Roxas less than 20 minutes to reach Axel's house.

It was very small, with a cement driveway squeezed onto the side infront of a one car garage and crumbling front steps. The beige siding was peeling away from the house in some places and there were several gray shingles missing from the roof. He parked on the street, since the driveway was already occupied by Axel's old car.

He got out and as he started up the small lawn, the front door opened and out stepped Axel. He looked nervous and was twisting the end of his T-shirt around his finger. Roxas thought he looked incredibly cute.

"Hey," said Roxas, coming up the front steps and standing infront of Axel.

"Hey," said Axel, trying to smile, but making it look more like a grimace. Roxas took his hand, to stop him from stretching out his T-shirt, and reached up to kiss his cheek. Axel seemed please and said, "come on," and pulled him in through the front door.

It wasn't a nice house, not like Roxas and Sora's big old manor. But it felt comfortable and cozy, even with the torn up sofa in the living room and the peeling yellow wallpaper on all the walls. Axel seemed nervous again, awaiting Roxas's reaction.

"I like your house a lot better than mine," said Roxas, and it was true, "mine's like living in a museum." Axel seemed relieved and said, "Let me show you my room."

Axel entwined their fingers as he led Roxas up the narrow stairwell and up to the second floor landing. There were three rooms upstairs; one was the bathroom, the other was what Roxas guessed Axel's mom's room, and then Axel's room. Roxas could tell which one this was due to the scribbled sign taped to the door reading "Axel's room, piss off."

Axel opened the door and pulled Roxas through it, closing it behind him.

"Well, this is it," he said in a non-dramatic tone. Instead of dull yellow walls, his were a dark red Roxas should've known with posters of various bands and movies taped so closely together in some spots you couldn't even see the red wall behind them. There wasn't much furniture; a bed with grey and purple stripes running along the comforter, a small night stand next to the bed with a cracked lamp on it, and a desk in the corner piled high with papers and books.

"It's brilliant," said Roxas, staring in awe at all the pictures and posters lining the walls. There was a Rocky Horror Picture Show one and a Velvet Goldmine one and another with the words "Leftover Crack" plastered across it.

"Leftover Crack?" Roxas asked, unsure.

Axel chuckled and said, "Yeah, it's a band."

And suddenly, Axel was right infront of Roxas, placing his hands on Roxas's hips and leaning down to close the space between them.

"Mmm," Roxas pressed against him. _This _was what he came here for. Axel pushed up Roxas's shirt and roamed across his back, pulling him towards him, slowly making their way towards the bed. Roxas began undoing Axel's belt, his fingers trembling. He had never gotten completely comfortable with the thought of having sex; it still made his palms sweat and his face go red. But he loved it all the same, just because it was with Axel.

But suddenly, Axel's head shot up and his breath hitched in his throat.

"What is it?" Roxas asked uncertainly. Axel just shook his head and put a finger to his lip, telling him to be quiet. Roxas listened, and to his horror, he could hear the crunching of car tires as they pulled into the driveway.

"Oh, shit," said Axel, letting go of Roxas and taking a step back, his eyes flitting around the room, looking for an exit.

"The window," he said, pulling Roxas across the room and saying hurriedly, "go out onto the roof and you can climb down the tree from there."

"But what about my car? She'll have seen it already," Roxas was panicking, cold sweat streamed down the back of his neck.

"We can only hope she's too drunk to notice…goddamn it, I don't know why she's home so early," he said yanking the window open and beckoning to Roxas.

"Would it really be that bad if she saw me? I mean, I know you don't want me to meet her and all, but can't she just see me and then I leave? Don't tell me you can't have friends over. Especially if it's a matter of me jumping out the window or not," said Roxas desperately.

"The only problem with that, is the fact that she _knows _we're not 'just friends' even though I haven't told her we're anything more. She can just tell, the way I'm always at your house and everything even though she's always a drunken bitch she can put two and two together. And what's more is that she knows I'm gay, I mean, she doesn't know for complete sure because I haven't told her of course, but she just _knows_," said Axel frowning.

"But she doesn't know that I'm the guy you're always going to see," said Roxas hurriedly.

"She'll know. I don't have any other friends. I'm sorry Roxas, I don't want to make you go out the window, but if she catches us I don't know what she'll do, she's not exactly fag-friendly," said Axel, now scowling.

"Will you be ok?" asked Roxas, terror now at being caught heavy in his voice.

"I'll be fine, and even if I'm not, I'm only concerned with you getting away without getting a beating," said Axel helping Roxas up onto the window sill and outside onto the roof.

Roxas turned around; meeting Axel's emerald eyed gaze and then gave him a hurried kiss before darting across the roof. He heard the window slam behind him, but he didn't turn to look, he just slowly made his way over to where a largely branched tree was hanging partially over the roof. He grabbed onto one of the thicker branches and slowly but surely eased his way down the tree and dropped onto the grassy ground.

He sprang up and quietly made his way around the side of the house so he had a perfect view of the driveway. There was no one in Axel's mom's car and he couldn't hear anyone on the front steps, so he decided it was safe. If worse came to worse, he would have to make a run for it and hope his mother wasn't a fast runner. Not that she'd chase after him or anything. Roxas shook his head; he was being much too paranoid. He took a deep breath and hurried out from the side of the house, dashing across the lawn and finally reaching his car. He jumped in and shot off down the street, praying to whomever that they hadn't been seen and that Axel's mom was as drunk as ever.

It was not until he was home, 15 minutes later, that he took a real, deep breath.

After Roxas had climbed out the window, Axel quickly shut and locked it, hoping it looked as if no one had just climbed out of it. He sighed, hoping Roxas had made it without getting caught be his mother. Axel suddenly noticed his belt was undone and quickly refastened it, just as he heard footsteps on the stairs. He froze.

_Please, please, please just go into your own room and leave me alone, please not have noticed Roxas's car_ thought Axel, feeling his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

There was a moment of silence and then…a knock at Axel's bedroom door.

_Fuck_ he thought, cursing whomever he had been praying to. He walked over to his door and pulled it open.

_SMACK! _The sound of Axel's mom's palm hitting her son's face ricocheted through the quiet house.

_So much for a greeting_ thought Axel as he turned back to his mom, his face red and smarting.

"Who was here?" she said coldly, her eyes like daggers, piercing, as if she could see right through him.

"N-no one," he said, trying to keep his voice steady but failing incredibly.

"Don't lie to me!" she screamed in his face, "I saw the car outside! Now who was it?!" he wanted to slam the door in her face and go after Roxas out the window, but thought better of it. He didn't say anything, just looked at her with a calm expression on his stinging face. She raised her hand again and this time her nails sank into his skin, scratching the already red skin so tiny droplets of blood could be seen.

"Was it a girl?!" she yelled. Axel didn't answer.

"No, of course not, because you don't even like girls," she spat in his face. Suddenly, a burning hatred and anger welled up inside of him and the words burst from his mouth before he could stop them.

"Yeah, you're right, because I'M GAY!" he yelled back at her in her face, "and another thing, I'm in love with a boy!" Axel was expecting to be hit again, but he didn't even care. He was so sick of it. Sick of everyone treating him like he was something disgusting, only because he fell in love with someone of his own gender.

His mom didn't look surprised, only narrowed her eyes and said in a dark voice, "Don't say things like that to your mother."

"Then maybe you should start acting like _a mother_," he said in a menacing voice. He knew that stung, and he was glad of it. She took one last look at him and turned around to go back downstairs. But when he finally closed the door, he could hear her sobs on the other side.

He sank down against the door and put his head in his hands.

What had he just done?

**Author's Note:** Oooh what will happen to poor Axel? I'm sorry if this chapter was sorta blah. I tried. I really did. Well, tell me what you think, I hope you liked it anyway. And thank you all for reading this and staying with me this far. I love you! Oh, and you'll be seeing some more of Jeff in the next few chapters and he plays a rather Jacob Black sort of roll. If you don't know who Jacob Black is then you need to find out. Another thing…I really hate Jacob Black. Does anyone else listen to Leftover Crack?


End file.
